cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Cardfight!! Vanguard ZERO
Cardfight!! Vanguard ZERO is a digital card game for smartphones. An English version is confirmed to be released on Spring 2020. Details This is a free-to-play game (with in-app purchases) which features a story mode as well as online fights against other players. All of the cards and characters shown so far are from Season 1 of the original Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. "ZERO" Gameplay Certain mechanics are changed from the Standard Fight Rules to a fastest interaction, including the following changes. *Some cards have new abilities, as well as the card text was updated. *Your deck must have 40 cards, where the only grade 0 card is your first vanguard, and you have thirteen cards from grade 1-2-3. *Grade 3 cards have a trigger effect each of them, which can be decided by yourself during the deck construction, as you like. *There is a hand size limit of 9 cards. If a new card is put into your hand while you already have 9 cards, that card is discarded to the drop zone immediately. *While the first-turn player draws a card, the second-turn player shall draw two cards. *When your drive check reveals a trigger effect, that card is put into your drop zone, or when is a normal unit, that card is put on the bottom of your deck. *When your vanguard is dealt damage by your opponent's attack, that unit gets Power+5000 until end of turn, which is known as "Damage Shield". *Your opponent's units cannot attack your vanguard as long as you have grade 2 rear-guards in the front row, which is known as a new "Intercept". *During the battle that your vanguard is being attacked and will be hit, the Perfect Guard in your hand will activate by itself due to one of the conditions and be put into your drop zone: **While you have three or more damage, your opponent's unit during that battle has two or more Critical after the drive check. **You are about to be dealt the 6th damage. *As a result of these changes, the guardian circle was removed. Playable Characters *Story **Aichi Sendou **Toshiki Kai **Kamui Katsuragi **Misaki Tokura **Emi Sendou **Gouki Daimonji **Tetsu Shinjou **Asaka Narumi **Kenji Mitsusada **Kyou Yahagi *Limited Time Characters **Taishi Miwa **Kourin Tatsunagi **Yuri Usui **Aichi Sendou (Santa Claus costume) **Toshiki Kai (Santa Claus costume) **Emi Sendou (Kimono costume) **Misaki Tokura (Kimono costume) **Kourin (Apron) **Asaka Narumi (Apron) Cards Main article: Category:CFZero Playable Clans * * * * * * * * * * Fighters Gacha Main article: Fighters Gacha Rank Fight Main article: Rank Fight Events *For Wishes and Kimono Maidens *Gouki Daimonji's Challenge ~Passionate Pirate Soul~ *Revenge of Crusher *Stand Up the Christmas *Valentine for you! *Revenge of Crusher Theme Song *'ZERO' by Psychic Lover. Video File:【PV】スマホアプリ「ヴァンガード ZERO」|1st Japanese teaser File:【PV】スマホアプリ「ヴァンガード ZERO」PV第二弾|2nd Japanese teaser File:【PV】スマホアプリ「ヴァンガード ZERO」12 5リリース決定！|Release teaser Gallery Promotional= CFZero-StartScreen.png CFZ-Image1.png CFZ-Image2.png CFZ-Image3.png CFZ-Image4.png CFZ-Image5.png |-|Deck Recipe= CFZeroDeck-Amaterasu.png| CFZeroDeck-AsuraKaiser.png| CFZeroDeck-DragonicOverlord.png| CFZeroDeck-KingAlfred.png| Trivia *Even though TMS Entertainment doesn't have the rights to the Cardfight!! Vanguard franchise anymore, their images and assets are used in this game. However, the official logo is that from OLM Inc.